


"No Homo - "

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is figuring out his sexuality and does the exact opposite of what everybody expects of him to do. (In other words, he embraces it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No Homo - "

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece because I hate how Jean is the 'no homo dude' in a lot of stories I see.

History fucking sucked for Jean because the teacher was this no-nonsense, strict piece of crap that keeps them working 'bell to bell' or whatever he says.

That is until Armin has this question that needs answered and then that ends up as a debate, and the teacher goes on happily distracted for several minutes as the rest of the class does whatever they want quietly. Seriously a fire could start and those two would be so deep in the discussion that they wouldn't notice. Three cheers for nerds or whatever.

So while Armin asked his first question about the Battle of The Bulge, everyone knew that now was a perfect time to start slacking. Some passed notes, some did homework for other teacher's class, and Jean let his eyes wonder and slowly take in the class with no actual thought in mind.

His eyes landed on Marco, who had abandoned the worksheet like everybody else and was reading some book. Jean's eyes followed his line of freckles down until he got to his covered shoulders. He was wearing a school sports jersey (similar to the one Jean has with his name on the back, but he absolutely didn't think that at all) and skinny jeans.

Really skinny jeans. Very form fitting. He approves 100%.

Wait - "Oh my God I think I'm gay."

Complete silence for thirty seconds. "Mr. Kirschtein?"

"Yes sir,"

"If you could hold off your outburst of self-realization until after class that would be great."

"Yes sir,"

He cleared his throat. "Now, back to work."

The class groaned and Jean spared one last glance at Marco. He was looking at him with a (mostly?) confused look, but blushed and turned away when they made eye contact.

Huh.


End file.
